An Elf's Love
by Felix Falora
Summary: When a blood elf paladin is harmed by an orc warrior, is a night elf hunter willing to help her out of her pain? Rated M for violence, cursing, and sexual themes gasp
1. I want to escape!

Author's Note: And yet another Alliance X Horde pairing, but this one is a Night Elf X Blood Elf now. I know I'm making this while still finishing up Izzac and Renia, but I thought I'd make my second story ASAP, which was actually supposed to be an Animorphs fanfiction til this idea was born. It's rated M for lots of violence, cursing, and, although not in graphic detail, sexual themes! gasp No detail allowed since people report you for that kind of thing. growls Either way, my newest story, An Elf's Love

Disclaimer: I want to own WoW, but I can't.

Chapter 1: I Want To Escape

"Hmmmmmmm, what to do?" she asked, her blond hair blowing in the wind as her white eyes glowed in the light. She looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful sky. She smiled and then put her hands together. "Light be praised," she said and then walked on. She figured the day would be the same as any day. She would find Prophetes and go out hunting with him. Prophetes. The blood elf rogue had always been her friend. For a longer time then her newest rogue friend, Reonu, who seemed kinda shy and emotional, but ready to fight for the blood elf race. She smiled. If any of the blood elf guys looked like girls, it was Reonu, with that long red hair that some of it got into his face. It was so funny. Yes, Lady Nadeshiko, paladin of Silvermoon, had some very weird friends. But she loved them all the same.

Contemplating what to do, she walked into the Ghostlands. It was a dark place with undead horrors and night elves, so rumor said. It was there that she saw him. She saw the orc that would ruin her life, the orc that would throw her mind into chaos... and the orc that would be the reason she would meet the one destined for her. A orc warrior named Ripclaw of the Eye of Nothh. She smiled, seeing him hunt, unaware of the insanity inside his mind. Ripclaw was created by Nothh to be a weapon, tortured and imprisoned. He had lost his mind during that time. He saw Lady Nadeshiko and ran over to her.

"Hello Sir Ripclaw," Nadeshiko said as he ran over to her. But he didn't stop running. It worried her because she thought he would ram her. Finally she caught the madness in his eyes. "S... Sir Ripclaw?" she said and then turned and ran, screaming. The orc charged her and then grabbed her. She tried to fight back, kicking and screaming, but the orc was a lot stronger then her. He dragged her away, kicking and screaming, to a private place.

(Meanwhile)

"Why'd they have to assign me out here?" Michieru asked, growling. "Hardly any food. Ran and I are starving, aren't we Ran?" The nightsaber replied with a snarl. "Oh yes. If she wasn't the leader, I'd tell off Tyrande for this. But I guess there's nothing we can do about it... Hey, maybe we can find animals to kill in Eversong if we get a chance to go there." The nightsaber growled softly, as if in agreement. Michieru smiled, but then heard a scream. "What was that?"

He followed the source of the scream. It seemed so far off, but it was so loud, telling Michieru that the person who was in trouble was in serious trouble. Was it the undead attacking? If so, Michieru would leave the poor Blood Elf to die. But what he saw confused him. It was a big male orc warrior dragging a female blood elf paladin in his big hands away. Michieru stared at this, confused. Weren't the orcs and blood elves allies?

"Hey Ran... maybe we should check this out, eh?" Michieru whispered to the nightsaber. The nightsaber shook its head up and down. Michieru grinned. The two had travelled together so long that, to Michieru, Ran was more then just a pet. He was a friend and companion. And Ran had begun to feel the same way. His loyalty for Michieru had never faltered once since the time he was tamed to the present day. "Well then let's see what's up with our orc friend then," Michieru agreed and then he began to follow them silently, keeping to the shadows.

End Chapter

Oooooh, what does Ripclaw want with Nadeshiko? And why doesn't Michieru just help her? Please review people. I'd appreciate it.


	2. Painful Feelings

Author's Note: For those reading Izzac and Renia, I will update when I get another review on that story. But I have a review on this story right now.

Hawki: The Light is kinda like a religious thing. It's not the Light that betrayed them, persay, but the Alliance. Oh, and I'm sorry bout that. I was writing that in the middle of the night, I was tired, I just came up with the idea, and I didn't have much to write. I'm sure there'll be more in this chapter.

Now for Chapter 2 of An Elf's Love

Chapter 2: Painful Feelings.

"Let me go Ripclaw! What are you doing to me?!" Nadeshiko's screams echoed throughout the Ghostlands, but not a single soul that she could see or hear seemed to answer. She was alone with this... this brute. They reached a broken down blood elf spire and the orc threw her in there. She got up and looked at him, then pulled out her weapons. They were easily grabbed away from her and she was pushed back down to the ground. "What... do you want with me?!" she asked. The orc pulled off his helmet, staring into her eyes with his own. They were bloodshot and Nadeshiko could see madness in them. Suddenly the orc grabbed her and force kissed her. Nadeshiko shrieked and tried to pull away, finding herself unable to. She kicked and scratched every part of the orc's body. She felt him disrobing her and her body froze up in fear before she released her fear in an outbreak of fearful emotions that was an attempt to damage the orc in any possible, all failed attempts as he threw her naked form to the ground. Her frail body hit the floor and she coughed up a little blood from the impact.

She struggled to get up, but then felt heavy hands held her down. She stared up at the orc's face, eyes wide with fear. He was disrobed too now. No! She didn't want this! She began trying to get free, but then she felt it. Pain! Searing pain! She screamed out in agony, her eyes wide with unquenchable pain. And the worst part was that it wouldn't stop. Now matter how much Nadeshiko begged and pleaded, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't go away. He was still there. And then pain stopped and a sickly feeling was there. Nadeshiko groaned and tears came to her eyes. What she would've given to be surrounded by her friends at that moment. They would comfort her and make her feel at home. And she wouldn't have to worry about this brute hurting her.

As if the Light had blessed her, Ripclaw cried out in pain and then reached behind him, pulling out an arrow. He turned behind him and then his words cut what felt like a blessing inside Nadeshiko's heart apart. "Night elf scum!" he cried. Nadeshiko felt her heart drop. A night elf there? If she was lucky, he would put her out of her misery after killing Ripclaw. Sure enough, a blueish skinned elf with green glowing eyes and long green hair appeared. His muscleur body and hardset face showed him to be a male. She figured he was a hunter since there was a Nightsaber by his side, probably tamed and trained from Darkshore perhaps. Her eyes filled with tears again. It was gonna end. Right here and right now, no matter what happened.

Michieru felt fury inside him. He had seen what the orc had done and it had appaled and disgusted him in every way possible. He would've intervened earlier, but he had been having a battle inside his mind on whether to help the enemy or not. When he saw what the orc had done, however, both sides called to help the blood elf female. "You sick bastard!" he said, knowing well that neither of the Horde denizens would be able to understand him while he spoke human. And with that insult, he shot another arrow at Ripclaw. It aimed between the eyes, but Ripclaw blocked it with his shield, picking it up. He quickly armored himself and charged out at the hunter, but stopped dead when the nightstalker pounced on him, hanging from the back.

"Alright Ran! Good job!" Michieru called to his nightstalker friend as the nightstalker clawed where ever flesh was seen. It was hard to do so of course, since Ripclaw was a warrior, and warriors wore so much armor on them at all times. Michieru began to put an armor piercing arrow to his bow and put the Mark of the Hunt on Ripclaw before firing at him. It was a straight hit in the chest. Michieru grinned, but knew that the chest wound would still not be enough to bring down the warrior. He continued firing arrow after arrow into the orc before using a serpent sting. He saw how much the high ranked serpent sting did. The poison was getting to the orc and he began to cough up blood. "This battle is ours Ran!" Michieru said before pulling out his twin swords. "Just gotta kill this sucker and then we're good to go."

With that, Michieru got into close combat. The orc warrior picked his axe up, knocking Ran off. He swung at Michieru, but Michieru, having activated his Aspect of the Monkey, dodged by flipping onto the axe and then clanging his swords against the warrior's helmet. The orc stumbled back and then Michieru took his chance and stabbed out, but the warrior dodged. Michieru hit using Raptor Strike and the warrior stumbled back into the wall near Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked between the orc and the night elf in fear. The orc picked himself up as he charged out at Michieru, stunning the hunter and easily flinging him aside with his mighty axe. Michieru landed on the ground, looking dead. Nadeshiko stared at him and the orc moved in on her again, but Michieru had shot up and shot him with a Wyvern Sting. The orc fell to sleep and Michieru picked up the wounded blood elf paladin and ran out before screams of pain echoed in the distance. Hearing that, he continued walking, holding her along the way.

Nadeshiko looked up at Michieru. What was he doing helping her? She would've asked, but she figure he would not be able to answer... at least until he asked her something in Thalassian. "Are you ok miss? Did he hurt you?" She looked up at the night elf with shock in her eyes, shock of him speaking to her in her native language and helping her mixed with fear and pain. "Stupid question, eh miss? Of course you're hurt. So feel free to slap me. I am, after all, supposed to be your enemy." She went to talk, but she found her mouth numb. She looked down with tears in her eyes. "Hey... I know it must hurt a lot, but there's no reason to cry... Hey, you think they'll let me into Silvermoon if I come in speaking Thalassian and explaining the situation?" he asked. Nadeshiko looked at him and nodded softly. "Well that's good. If not, then I'd have to kill your people to get you help." With that, Michieru began the trek to Silvermoon.

It wasn't a peaceful road. Michieru got comments from plenty of blood elves and had to fight incoming Scourge monsters. Michieru thanked Elune the blood elves would not attack him as long as he was helping one of their own. After alll, what good would that do? It would do nothing. Michieru would die and then the girl would still be in emotional and physical pain. When at last they reached the gates of Silvermoon, Michieru got the usual reactions. The guards readied their weapons, but saw the injured blood elf girl. "I will take her to the inn. I guess it is close by?" When the guards nodded, looking stunned as to how a night elf could speak Thalassian, Michieru smiled and walked inside. As soon as he entered the town, he saw the inn. He passed through the blue curtains and then walked into the building. The conversation inside had stopped as soon as he entered the room and he felt angry eyes trailing him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in Thalassian.

"Sorry to bother you all, but this young lady needs help. Is anyone here a priest, paladin, or shaman?"

End Chapter

Please review guys. I will answer all reviews, excpet for flames, which are unwanted, in a nice way.


	3. Temporary Truce

Author's Note: I have no reviews for Izzac and Renia, but I have two for this story. Since fans like this better, I will update it. Remember this though. One review on Izzac and Renia, even if it's one of those reviews where you call me a fag nowadays, and I will update it. Here are the two review answer backs.

C. O. K. : Hey Zeun. It's always a pleasure to hear from ya mate.

remmer: Welcome to the fun. Don't worry bout the bad English. I'm just glad you reviewed it. I'm glad you like it. I put a great deal of thought into my writing since I type it up on the spot and not from a written on piece of paper.

And now... on with the show.

Chapter 3: Temporary Truce

A sound came from the inn. An unsheathing weapon. Michieru couldn't turn around in time to stop the rogue. That and the fact that he was still holding Nadeshiko made it worse. The rogue was a blood elf who, by face Michieru could tell was a guy, but everything else, save the chest, screamed girl. He had long red hair, some of it got into his eyes, and glowing white eyes. He wore a leather vest along with a gray shirt. Leather leggings were upon him, as well as leather gloves, bracers, and shoulder pads. He had a cape on as well, and Michieru figured that cape could help anyone catch him, but he knew rogues were better then that. Leather boots hardly made a sound as the rogue got closer. "Alright, night elf scum, what did you do to Nade? And don't pretend like you can't understand me, you spoke Thalassian just now," he said.

"I won't pretend I didn't understand you, sir rogue. I shall tell the truth and say I did nothing to her," Michieru said. The rogue laughed. Michieru grimaced. It was true that he was in a position of suspicion. He was the enemy and everything he said was practically a lie. But he was also a night elf. Night elves would never rape girls... would they? Not to his knowledge anyway. But Michieru knew the Alliance wasn't all that grand. The humans were the worst. They did have humans that sold innocent Horde people off as slaves and he had seen some humans raping their female slaves. It was a god awful race, but until Tyrande could see that even the orcs were nicer, he had to tolerate them. "Look. I am an honorable hunter of Darnassus. I would never do anything like this to an opponent. I'm a fighter, not a sicko," Michieru said.

"That's enough night elf," the rogue said, growling. It was his friend, Nadeshiko, that the rogue was holding, naked and in shock. "I will kill you if you don't tell us what you did now!"

A blood elf paladin also walked up. He wore plate armor, along with a helmet, so Michieru couldn't see his hair style nor his eye color. "Yeah. Start talking or you will die now. If you talk, we might let you live for a few hours."

"Oh, yes, treat the girl's hero like a common criminal. Such a smart way to play it lads. Being the master hunter I am, I could have Ran hold you all here while I go upstairs and rape her like that orc did," Michieru said. The whole bar gasped. "Yes! She was raped. Yes! It was by an orc. No! I would not take her up and rape her even if I was tempted to hurt her to stop you from attacking me!"

"Shut up Night Elf! As if we're supposed to believe you. I can already tell you're the crook," the rogue yelled. He stood up, ready to fight him, but a soft voice, a weak whimper more like it, stopped him.

"Reonu... please stop..."

The rogue, Reonu, looked at Nadeshiko, still in Michieru's arms. Nadeshiko looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Reonu... He is a friend... I was... It was Ripclaw who did this Reonu, not him... Please treat him with respect," she said.

Reonu couldn't believe what he was hearing. A member of the Alliance saving a Horde? I mean, sure, there were a few good Alliance out there, but only a few, and Reonu knew he would kill them anyway. They were all traitors to the Blood Elves, abandoning them to die when Arthas invaded the Sunwell, leaving their leader and friend, Sylvanis Windrunner, to fall to the Scourge, though she did then break away and formed the Forsaken that were now the Blood Elves' allies. But the night elf was being truthful and Nadeshiko was backing him. If that was the case, then there was an orc who would die. "So... if this is the case, Lady Nadeshiko, then... where is the bastard orc?" he asked.

"He's dead. I killed him, being able to since he was Horde and I was Alliance. You would've only been able to challenge him to a duel and beat him from there, young rogue, but I was able to distribute justice," Michieru said. He then laughed til he had a dagger to his throat. "Ok, come on now. The lady told you herself that I saved her. Didn't she also ask to treat me with respect?"

"I'll never treat Alliance shit like you with respect!" Reonu said, which caused Reonu to raise an eyebrow in annoyance. "You're all traitors. Your kind left us to die, as did the humans, dwarves, and gnomes soon after. And then your damn Draenei friends came from Outland just to put an end to us. I say you die, right here and right now." Michieru sighed and mentally prepared himself for a battle when a deep, mysterious voice came in.

"Reonu. That's enough. Let the night elf go." It was another blood elf, this time with dark skin to compare Reonu's albino skin and glowing white eyes. He had short, spiked hair and an eyepatch over one eye. He, too, stood as a rogue, Michieru could tell, but a rogue stronger and higher-up then Reonu was. The blood elf stared Reonu down, then looked at the night elf. "Come over here and lay Nadeshiko on the bed. No one will hurt you as you pass by," he said. Michieru didn't look like he believed that, but he did it anyway. Once he laid her down, he took a deep breath and then the blood elf stared at her. "I am Prophetes, Nadeshiko's close, personal friend. What you did, I am greatful for, but... Ripclaw will not stay dead," he said.

"What?!" Reonu said.

"Yeah, what?!" Michieru said.

"You see... Ripclaw's father is the great and almighty Nothh. He made Ripclaw to be nothing more then a tool, a servent. The reason he did this to poor Nade is because he's mad, insane even. Being caged up for most of his life like a slave, he felt no love, no kidness. Only sorrow, pain, and rage. We'll take care of Nadeshiko now. In the meantime, you'd better leave," Prophetes said. Michieru sighed, shrugging his shoulder, and then growling to himself about the unfortunate incident of Ripclaw being able to come back. But as he turned to walk away, a soft whimper stopped him. He tried to continue, but it turned into a whine, and then Reonu got in Michieru's face again.

"What now?!" Michieru said. Reonu looked confused however.

"I... I think Nadeshiko wants you to stay," Reonu said.

"Ok?" Michieru said.

"So Nadeshiko trusts you night elf. But I still don't. I'll be watching you. One move made in hostility and I'll kill you," Reonu said. Michieru chuckled and then laughed out loud. The unskilled, punk rogue thought he could kill a master hunter like Michieru. But then he saw the paladin's face and that changed things. The paladin would help. And Michieru could tell that the paladin was not a force to be reckoned with. He stopped laughing and just stared at that mouth that held a snarl on it.

"Trust me rogue... I would never try to hurt the enemy when camping in their hometown. It's stupid because it's me versus a whole city," Michieru said.

"And you'd better remember that too. Now, as a paladin, I'll help to heal Nadeshiko's physical wounds. She'll need all of us to comfort her and help her heal her emotional wounds though, and those will scar anyway. Night elf, you're welcome to help in that, I guess," the paladin said.

"Gee, thanks... uh..." Michierfu said.

"My name is Radin. I didn't expect you to know that at first, but now you do," the paladin said.

"Got it," Michieru said, holding his thumb up. Radin did not return the gesture, merely set about to healing Nadeshiko.

End Chapter

Oooooh, Nadeshiko wants Michieru around when she's surrounded by friends. Why? Please review and I will surely update again.


	4. The Healing

Author's Note: Ya'll really love this story, huh? Well, I've got three more reviews to answer.

C. O. K. : Thanks, as always.

Hawki: I already answered yours in a private message.

hunter: Thanks. I do my best.

And now, for chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Healing

Radin cast Holy Light on her multiple times. Michieru sighed, staring up at the ceiling. The Wayfarer's Inn was a nice place. As far as the Blood Elves were concerned anyway. Michieru longed for the town of Darnassus, for the feel of true nature. He could tell Ran was getting hungry, so he beckoned him over. Ran came over and Michieru fed him some fish. Ran took the fish and glady ate it. There was a snicker, but when Michieru's eyes darted around, searching for it, it stopped. Michieru smiled and rolled his eyes softly. He noticed Reonu was still glaring daggers at him. The snicker probably came from him, Michieru thought. Finally, Reonu spoke. "One move, night elf. Just one."

"Reonu, that's enough," Radin said when he was finally done. "Nade's finally gone to sleep and I don't want her waking up because you started a fight with the night elf. I don't like him around here either, but there's nothing we can do. She wants him here, strange as it is, and so he'll have to stay. So calm down. If he makes a move, it won't just be you trying to kill him."

Michieru felt nervous with the talk about killing him. While he was powerful, all the strong people around him still made him feel kinda nervous. So many. Reonu was a one hit kill, but he wasn't sure about everyone else. He pulled out his bow to clean it, but all eyes were immediately on it, all weapons unsheathed. Michieru pulled out a rag. "Can't a night elf clean his bow?" he asked. All eyes except Reonu's turned away again. Michieru nticed how determined the rogue was, how ready he was to throw his life away to protect the girl Nadeshiko. He must've been in love. Michieru would've loved to tell him someone like Nadeshiko would never love him. He was a rogue, a denisen of the shadows, and she was a Paladin, which he would call them even though they called themselves Blood Knights, refusing to take the name of the knights that worshipped the Light. But Michieru knew it wouldn't sound good from him. He and Nadeshiko had an even less chance anyway.

Of course, Michieru wondered, why did she want him to stay.in the inn with all the hostile enemies? Was it something she felt or did she just want to thank him later? Here's a crazy thought... what if she wanted to overpower him with the others after she healed? It was possible, since Blood Elves and Night Elves hated each other as much as Blood Elves and Draenei. Reonu got up and walked over to Nade and began whispering something. Michieru was sure he heard Reonu whisper that he swore by the Sunwell none of this would ever happen again. He snickered a bit and Reonu turned to face him.

"No offense Sir Rogue, but you' re too weak to make a vow like that. That warrior would've overpowered you in one blow. He managed to fling me away, so think of what he would do to you if he were still alive today," Michieru told Reonu.

"You know nothing, do you? I am willing to fight and die for my people," Reonu said.

"Wow! I thought all rogues thought of themselves and themselves only. Even Night Elf rogues don't care much for their people if it puts them in harm's way," Michieru said, his eyes wide.

"Well, night elf, you, like all your race, has been living blind. The Alliance is a dying nation. The humans only care about themselves, as do the dwarves, gnomes, and your own race. The Draenei are the only 'nice' ones, I guess, being the ones who say be kind to those less fortunate, but in due time, you'll see just how bad they can be," Reonu said.

"Trust me. I already know how bad the humans are. Elune would never bless them. They are sick, disgusting creatures, but it's my job as a night elf of Tyrande's arny to help them and work with them. You think I've been living blind, but I haven't. I know how twisted humans are. And what of your orc friends, eh? They seem a bit off too, don't they? I'd say the Tauren were the nice one in your group, being spiritual and caring about nature, something that we have in common," Michieru said.

"We only work with them to defeat you all. Then, just like you would to the Alliance if you defeated us, we'll break away," Reonu said.

"Hahahahaha, without them, you'd die," Michieru said.

"What makes you say that?" Reonu said.

"If you're the first to break away, they'll think you're rejoining the Alliance," Michieru said.

"They who betrayed our glorious leader Kael'Thas?" Reonu asked.

"Kael'Thas is a bitch," Michieru said, remembering something a human had said that was like that.

The whole inn went silent. Blood Elves shot glares of death and destruction at Michieru. Reonu walked up, no weapons in hand, and punched Michieru square in the face. Michieru felt his head reel back, his head hitting the wall. He felt blood pour out his nose and he growled. "What in Elune''s name was that for?!" he said.

"You dare mock our leader Kael'Thas?! He is a brilliant blood elf, the one who led our race to survival when the humans betrayed us the same way you night elves did," Reonu said.

"Who betrayed who? I'd say you blood elves betrayed us night elves when you were becoming high elves. And boy did you act all high and mighty," Michieru said, earning himself another punch. Both eyes were black. "You know, kid, you're really pushing it!"

"Shut up! You're a damned creature, an enemy. You deserve death," Reonu said.

"Didn't you say that a few hours ago?" Michieru asked. Reonu raised his hand to strike Michieru again, but this time it stopped when a hammer crushed into Reonu's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"That's enough Reonu! You woke Nadeshiko up!" Radin said. He was the one who had attacked. Michieru turned and faced the blood elf female. He saw her eyes were staring into his with hurt in them and he frowned, blood on his lips. He could see something behind that hurt, something he didn't know what to say about. He felt a light over him and the pain stopped, his nose fixed itsself, the blood pouring out his nose stopped, and a tissue was then handed to him. "There. Now, I won't attack you, but I suggest you never attack Kael'Thas again or I won't be around next time," Radin said.

Michieru wiped his mouth and then his nose. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," he said, getting up. "Come on Ran, let's take a walk around the city," he said. The tiger, looking infuriated, nodded.

Prophetes stood up. "If you go alone, you'll get killed. I'll go with you, night elf, just for your sake," he said tauntingly.

"Thanks," Michieru said with the same tone.

End Chapter.

Reonu's a bit... tempermental... isn't he? Please review


	5. Do I Love Him?

Author's Note: The person playing the real Nadeshiko is the one who allowed this story to be, so you have to give her credit and not me :(

Hawki: Finally I've please you

un-kurama: Future Chapters

An update on the character Nadeshiko herself. She actually DOES believe in the light (OMGZ, eh Hawki) and she's part troll, though there's nothing that shows it apparantly. Talk to the person who made Nadeshiko, not me, ok? Anyway, here it is.

Chapter 5: Do I Love Him?

"Nade, are you ok?" Reonu asked.

"Hmmm... Reonu... I'm... not sure," Nadeshiko said.

"Are you sure it wasn't that night elf that hurt you Nade?" Reonu asked.

"I'm sure... He saved me Reonu... I wouldn't lie about this... I swear by the Light," Nadeshiko said.

"The Light?" Reonu asked.

"Errrr, the Sunwell... Slip of the tounge," Nadeshiko said, blushing.

"I guess that could happen, considering what you've been through. So, the orc raped you and the night elf saved you, eh? I knew trusting the Horde was a bad mistake. We blood elves should've stuck on our own. We didn't need their help. And since we accepted it, look what happened," Reonu said.

"Not all the orcs are like that Reonu... It's just Ripclaw that did," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, I guess... But I've never trusted the other Horde races since the day I was born. The only reason I stick around is because I want to see Arthas destroyed," Reonu said.

"So do I... Who doesn't... But we should be careful while we're doing it... Arthas is a lot more powerful then he's ever been with the power of Ner'Zhul running through him. He is the Lich King now, he's not just serving him. And he has his faithful servent, Kel'Thuzad, by his side always... So that's why... We need the other Horde's help," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah... Hey Nadeshiko... Do you remember the first time we met?" Reonu asked.

Nadeshiko smiled at him. "Yes... I do..." she said.

_"Hey, come on! Finders keepers, ok? I killed this Wretched fair and square, so I get the loot," Reonu said._

_"Ha, me tink not," the troll said._

_"What is it about people like you that pissed me off? The fact that you think you can take whatever the hell you want whenever you want? This is my kill, this is my loot, so why don't you go mess with somebody else?" Reonu asked._

_"Cause you be da weakling mon," the troll said._

_"Oh, a weakling, am I? Guess I have to show you up asshole!" Reonu said and a duel flag randomly dropped in between them as it did to all members of the same faction who were ready to fight. "Do you wanna fight?"_

_"You gonna lose," the troll said and the duel was on. Reonu jumped the troll, but was immediately turned into a sheep. While he wandered around aimlessly, he let out a shriek of pain as a Fire Blast hit him. The troll laughed and Reonu changed back. He grinned and gouged the troll, stunning him. Then he rolled behind and backstabbed the troll. He howled in pain and Reonu laughed until he was hit in the head with the back of the troll's staff._

_Reonu picked himself up and slashed the troll again, but he felt himself feel chilled. He shivered and the troll laughed. "Ice armor mon. Me be a mage. You can't win dis fight," the troll said. Reonu grimaced and slashed for the troll, but his attack was slow. The troll was easily able to dodge. Reonu felt the chilling feeling dissapear and he jumped for the troll just to be knocked back by a firebolt. The duel flag went back into the heavens. It was over._

_Reonu closed his eyes as the troll raised his staff over Reonu's body, ready to gourge through him, but a female voice cried out. "You there! Stop!" The sound of running footsteps could be heard and when Reonu opened his eyes, he was stunned to find that the troll was gone and an angelic looking blood elf blood knight, as all Paladins of Silvermoon were known, was there. "Greetings friend," she said._

_"H-Hello," Reonu said, inwardly blushing. The blood knight smiled softly and helped him up, taking him by the hand and lifting him. "H-How are you ma'am?"_

_"I am fine. And please... call me Nadeshiko," she said._

_"Alright Lady Nadeshiko," Reonu said and she rolled her eyes. "Fine... Alright Nadeshiko. People everywhere call me Reonu."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Reonu," Nadeshiko said._

_"Just Reonu if _you _please," Reonu said. She rolled her eyes again, but nodded in agreement to the proposition. "So... Nadeshiko... why did a valiant blood knight like you come to the aid of a lowly rogue like me?"_

_"Well, I happened to see you were in trouble and about to die. You're a rogue who fights for my country, so I thought it only right to save you. Is that a good enough answer... Reonu?" Nadeshiko asked._

_"Works for me. If you ever need potions, be sure to call," Reonu said._

_"You're an herbalist and an alchemist?" Nadeshiko asked, her eyebrows widened in interest._

_"Yup. Amazing, isn't it?" Reonu asked._

_"Kinda sorta... But I have better alchemists I can call on. Thank you for the offer though," Nadeshiko said._

_"Alright... I understand... Damn," Reonu said._

_"Well, I guess I'll see you around Reonu," Nadeshiko said._

_"You too... Nadeshiko," Reonu said._

"And we've been friends ever since," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah... well I feel there's something you haven't been telling me... If we're really friends, you'd tell me... I told you about how I found out my past, how I learned my mind was really wiped by a mage and that my real family were high elves murdered by Arthas a long time ago. My whole life was a lie, so why won't you tell me your true life Nadeshiko?" Reonu asked.

Nadeshiko sighed, then looked down. "Because... you're so stuck-up and you believe a lot of lies," she said.

"Well... I won't hate you if you tell me... I swear upon the Sunwell," Reonu said.

"But that's it... I lied when I said about a trip of the tounge... I really do believe in the Light," Nadeshiko said. Reonu gasped and Nadeshiko looked away. "Yeah. My father was a troll priest and my mother was a blood knight. Unlike most trolls, my father believed in the light. For this, he was executed. So, while you're insulting the other races of the Horde, you also insult me because I'm part troll," Nadeshiko said.

"But... But I didn't know Nadeshiko... I... I thought you were a pure blood elf... If I had known, I would have never..." Reonu said.

"But that's why I'm not mad at you... You didn't know... But now, if I must, I want to tell you something else... I think, Reonu... I think I'm in love with that night elf," Nadeshiko said.

There it was. Point blank. There was a moment of silence as Reonu gathered in all her words. Nadeshiko closed her eyes, afraid Reonu would explode in a fit of anger. But to her surprise, he didn't. "You're not the first. Plenty of Horde has fallen in love with Alliance, though I'll never understand why. Renia was an honorable blood elf rogue, now she's run off with human warrior Izzac. It's a common thing... What gets me though is how a blood knight could fall for one of the Alliance," Reonu said.

"I don't know... It could be the fact that, unlike most Alliance, he can speak our tounge and communicate with us... When he saved me, he told me he had no intention of hurting me... but he wanted to help me instead... It was then I felt this feeling of love... But can I really love him... Could I really give my life to my enemy? Reonu, what should I do?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't like him. I don't like him at all... but this is your heart speaking to you Nadeshiko. If I've learned anything as a rogue, it's always to follow your heart, whether it be for fighting, stealing, or love. If your heart says to pursue this night elf, I couldn't stop you if I tried," Reonu said.

"For a blood elf rogue who despises all Alliance and other Hode races, you certainly are nice," Nadeshiko said. Reonu smiled and walked over to her, sitting by her.

"Thanks," he said softly. "And you're nice too, for a blood knight who follows the Light and loves a night elf."

End Chapter

Cameo from Izzac and Renia. OMG! Like I said above, some of the ideas for this story is Nade's after I got her opinion and advice and story plot issues on WoW itsself. Mostly, this whole story is Nade's. Please review.


	6. The Raiding Party

Author's Note: Izzac and Renia is coming back, but this story is still popular too. I have more to add for both stories, so here we go. First, reviews

C. O. K. : To thank Nadeshiko, you need a World of Warcraft account. Make a Horde character on the server Blackwater Raiders and then whisper or mail her. That's all you need to know.

Hawki: If Nade had told me sooner, I might've. Hehehe.

Now, for Chapter 6. Note I've stopped putting disclaimers. It's because you should know I don't own jack except my own characters, which right now would be Michieru and Reonu. There's no Nade in this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Raiding Party

A young night elf warrior stared into the black night sky, watching the stars. He grimaced. It had been a while since their leader, Michieru, had went out into the Ghostlands on patrol. What if he had died? Then they would've been standing around waiting for nothing. Then again, what if he had been taken in as a prisoner of the blood elves? That would lead up to the same thing. A female night elf sentry appeared behind him. She looked concerned as well. "He has not returned yet, has he?" she asked. He shook his head. She looked up to the stars. "Elune help us. If Michieru, the strongest night elf we had, died or has been captured, how can we expect to win? Blood elves slay our people daily. We should pull out and ask Mistress Tyrande for reinforcements," she said.

"We can't leave Michieru behind. If there is a chance he is still alive, we should go and look for him," the warrior said, turning to face the sentinel. "He's our leader, after all. So if he's out there, and he's possibly hurt, we should go find him," he said.

"Hmmmmm... Elune be with us then. You lead the way, young warrior. The other Sentinels and I shall follow your lead," she said.

And it was then the Night Elves set out to find their missing leader. They eventually ended up at a spire where they found a tattered piece of Michieru's clothing, left there from his long battle with Ripclaw, which none of these night elves knew about, of course. And that's why they came to the conclusion that Michieru was kidnapped. "By Elune... What's your name Ms. Sentinal?" the warrior asked.

"Emy," she said.

"Emy then... Aren't you a druid?" he asked.

"Not high enough to make the circle. Either way, what is it?" Emy asked.

"You were right all along Miss Emy. We should go back to Darnassus and report this to Mistress Tyrande. She will know what to do... Do you hear something?" the warrior asked. There was music in the air. The night elves stupidly went to investigate, but to their fortune, it was a camp of Alliance, and plenty of Alliance at that. There were humans, dwarves, gnomes, night elves, and draenei of all sizes and classes. Humans and dwarves were holding drinking contests with each other along with the occasional draenei and a couple of night elves and gnomes. Mostly with those other three races, however, was the gnomes tinkering with things, the night elves getting in tune with nature, and the draenei chatting with each other. Emy grinned along with the warrior. It had to be a blessing from Elune. The two walked out and some of the humans looked over to them.

"Hey, are you a couple?" a random human asked.

"Uh, no. In fact, we have the rest of our unit in the bushes," Emy said, beckoning with her hand and the other Night Elves of all their classes, except druids, which were rare when you thought about it, came out. The human whistled. Two other humans looked over. Emy could tell they were warlocks, but they seemed nice enough. "Excuse me, why are you looking at us?"

"Oh, nothing. Just haven't seen new faces in a while is all. I'm Brumagard and this is my wife Opalfyre," he said and the female warlock nodded.

"So, you two are... warlocks... huh?" the warrior asked.

"That's correct young warrior. We all, this whole camp, are about to raid Silvermoon in a few hours," Opalfyre said.

"I see... in that case, can we ask your camp a small favor?" Emy asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what the favor is and I'll get it around to the guys," Brumagard said.

"Well... we're a night elf unit that is sent to fight against any Silvermoon forces that journey out into the Ghostlands. Recently, however, our leader, Michieru, a hunter of Darnassus, went missing. We had investigated into the situation and found this... a piece of his leather armor. We have reason to believe he has been kidnapped, so... Please. We of Darnassus beg you to find him and bring him back to us," Emy said.

"Hmmmmmm... We'll get right onto it. Now, to let the camp know," Opalfyre said, and then let out a Rain of Fire onto the campfire. Everyone stopped and stared and Opalfyre stopped her channeling. "Alright guys, the raid to Silvermoon is still on, but with a little twist. We've apparantly got a night elf hunter that's stuck in there, so we go in there and find him before we lay seige to the city, alright?"

The night elves had agreed instantly of course, and the draenei shortly thereafter. The humans, dwarves, and gnomes could understand, but they were looking forward to using a lot of their newest explosives. "Come on guys, you'll still get to use them... Just as soon as we find Michieru," Emy said. In the end, they all agreed. "Thank you all... Now we can rest easy," Emy said.

"Rest easy? Nay, come join us. Since you'll be seiging with us, you should be parying with us, eh?" a draenei said.

"I guess," the night elf warrior from before said.

"Splendid. Then let's break out the ale lads. They'll be needin' some," a dwarf said and some of the dwarves cheered as more ale was brought out. Emy shook her head vigerously to the offer, but she eventually had to drink til she felt drunk. And so the party continued on til the hour of destiny.

End Chapter

Those that I've named that are not Nadeshiko, Radin, Ripclaw, Nothh, and Prophetes are characters of my family. Emy is one of my charaters, Brumagard is my dad's warlock, and Opalfyre is my mother's warlock. I'd like some more reviews please. I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry. There will be long chapters.


	7. Traitor or Savior?

Author's Note: I've been grounded, so I'm not going to reply to any reviews save for one asking about a blood elf town in Ghostlands. I didn't know there was one in Ghostlands, so I guess they just pass it by, saving their casualties. Now for the chapter all you war fans have been waiting for. Oh, and I was told that races had to be capitilized for grammer reasons, so I'm sorry for all the capitilization mistakes that I've made in this story and in Izzac and Renia, I'll keep that in mind from now on grumbleMomgrumble

Chapter 7: Traitor or Savior?

The Alliance raid had murdered every Silvermoon Sentry that was unfortunate enough to pass their way in Eversong Woods. Emy knew many Blood Elves would come to guard their new home, but she wasn't afraid. Arouind here was a very strong raiding party. It almost seemed like an army from another glance. Her and the Silverwing Sentries sent from Tyrande to fight the Blood Elves were following a group of very experienced adventurers who had probably devoted their entire lives to a day like this. Not only would Silvermoon fall, but Michieru would be returned home safely. The thought of it made Emy's hopes rise. Their leader would come back and he wouldn't have to worry about work anymore. The Night Elves who were sent here to the Blood Elves' homeland would be able to go back home to Darnassus.

Brugamard and Opalfyre were in high spirits, having just sent down a rain of destruction onto a Blood Elf town in the Ghostlands. Men, women, and children were all slaughtered. It had made Emy ponder and think, but the warrior who had been waiting for Michieru before had told her about war. "In war, everyone is a soldier. Everyone is able to carry weapons and bear arms against you, so everyone is the army. If you let them go, they come back stronger then ever and ready to destroy you. While I, too, hated to witness what those two warlocks had done, I know it was necessary. When we get into Silvermoon, even more lives will be lost. Let us hope that Elune has a special place for the innocent Blood Elf women and children that are about to see her."

_Probably not. I bet all those Blood Elves, whether they be man, woman, or child, will be burning in the deepest, darkest pits of The Netherworld. But... they'll deserve it, won't they? Blood Elves are evil creatures, traitors to our race. While we worked with them in the Battle of Mount Hyjal when they still called themselves High Elves, we hated them still. Magic. How could they abandon the sentiments of nature and turn to this arcane destruction? I know how the humans could do it. They thirst for power. But an elf should know better... What am I thinking? I'm a Night Elf druid, able to join the Cenarion Circle if I grow strong enough, so... I should act better then this._ As these thoughts spiraled inside Emy's head, a human voice called out. 

"Silvermoon in sight! Stop!" The raiding army stopped. Emy could feel her heart skip a beat. Was this how it always felt in war? The tension of entering a battle? The need for a drive? A drive to kill soldiers and innocent people alike? Could she really do this? "Archers at the ready!" Emy saw at least ten hunters step up, each with different pets with seven of them being groundbound and three of them able to touch the sky. "Magic-users at the ready." Emy stepped up with other Night Elf druids, the only race of the Alliance that could learn the teaching of Druidism, and then there were mages and warlocks as well as Draenei shaman. Priests were kept at the back as healers and Paladins were secondary healers while mainly fighters, soldiers of the Alliance. "Ready?" Arrows were cocked. Guns were aimed. Mystical chantings were being said.

"CHARGE!"

They had gone over this all night. Two arrows shot out, pulling the two Silvermoon guards at the entrance. Pets were launched out and the two guards were easily dispatched. WIth a cry of triumph, as if they had already won though the war was just beggining, the party charged into the city of Silvermoon, ready to kill all those unlucky to appear in their path.

((A few minutes before and then))

"It was a pleasure doing buisness with you... No I didn't take anything ma'am, I'm an honest rouge... Yes, I can understand why you don't believe me, but those are real, check them yourself... Well thank you for your money, I will see you again." Reonu walked out the store, a bag of coins jingling at his side. He felt rather giddy with the money and was walking towards the entrance. And then there was a cry that made him stop and stare as well as everyone else that was there. "What in the name of the Sunwell was that?" Reonu asked. A few minutes later he got his answer. What seemed like an Army of Alliance races swarmed into Silvermoon, killing every blood elf and Horde race in sight. "ARGH! SEIGE!" Reonu cried and ran in the opposite direction. Alone, he was useless, and he knew it.

"Let's go into the inn," Emy said and she, along with some humans, ran into the inn. Horde were drinking and bhaving a good time until arrows met some of their necks. Alliance soldiers charged in, slicing them down and tearing them apart with magic, depending on what class they were. Only one Blood Elf remained alive.

"Don't kill this one. She's injured. I can use her," a human warrior said, holding a still injured and very scared Nadeshiko. If she had her weapons, she would've shown him, but she was outnumbered and outgunned and the injuries didn't help her either way. She felt stupid. She was never this scared, always ready to fight the Alliance, but now she was beggining to understand fear. As if the Light had answered some unknown prayers, Prophetes and Michieru had returned.

"Nadeshiko, we're..." Prophetes said, but then cut short, seeing all the Alliance men. Michieru stared ahead and then saw Emy. She grinned and waved, but then he rushed foward, kneeing her hard, causing her to cough up blood, then grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS EMY?! I DID NOT ORDER AN ATTACK UPON SILVERMOON!" Michieru said.

"You... You ascociated with the enemy... How could you?" Emy said.

Michieru growled. "I would have. I would've left after saving that girl your human friend is carrying. But I was held back. Call it friendly tidings or forced threats, but I didn't leave, not of my own will, but something else. Heck, maybe Elune wanted me to stay. Maybe she wanted me to make friends with the Blood Elves! YOU EVER GET THAT THROUGH YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN?!" His master's voice caused Ran to jump back in fear and shock. And outside, the war was still raging..

Reonu did not manage to get away. Three mages blinked in front of him and then rooted him to the spot with an ice spell. "Argh! Nadeshiko!" Reonu called before two well-cast Rain of Fire spells decimated him and destroyed him, leaving nothing of his existance.

Radin walked out of the inn in Murder Row to find that three paladins and five warriors were beggining to beat him relenetlessly. He felt the last of his blood leave his body and slipped peacefully into death, struggling every step of the way.

Emy picked herself up, growling. "It's too late Commander... or should I say traitor... Plenty of your 'new friends' have been killed. Elune looks down upon you with rage Michieru. When you die, you'll burn with these monsters in..." An arrow to the neck shut Emy up. She grimaced, pulled it out, then fell to the ground. _I guess... I was destined never to join the Cenarion Circle... but to join Elune's circle. How could he do this to us?_ That was Emy's last thoughts as she floated away into death's drawn doors.

With that, Prophetes and Michieru began attacking the Alliance soldiers, getting sliced at, shot at, cast at, and what not. Michieru was injured little, but it was Prophetes who fell to the ground. Nadeshiko screamed and Michieru bent down, checking for a pulse. There was none. The valliant Blood Elf rogue had died for his town, for his alliance, and for Nadeshiko. In a stunning display of rage, Michieru shot up and cut down the nearest Alliance soldier before grabbing his weapon and throwing it. The sword chopped into the Human priestess' head and she fell to the ground dead in a heartbeat. Michieru found himself turning to block a paladin's axe and then sliced him apart before jumping at the warrior that held Nadeshiko and stabbing into him. He fell and Michieru quickly grabbed Nadeshiko before she could fall. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sory," Michieru said, then laid her on the bed. "Ran, stay here and kill anyone that attempts to harm Nadeshiko, be it Alliance or Horde," Michieru said. Ran shook its head in understanding and bounded by Nadeshiko's side.

Michieru ran out and saw Night Elves cheering as he came out. He took out his bow and aimed it, then shot it accurately. The night elf warrior that had been waiting for Michieru fell dead to the ground, an arrow in his neck. There were screams of confusion from the night elves, then Michieru charged at them. Weapons were unsheathed. Michieru rushed into battle with his own race.

End Chapter

Wow, no one expected any characters to die, eh? Maybe and maybe not. In either case, please review, and feel free to flame me for killing off characters.


	8. The Epic Battle

Author's Note: Here we go. Yet another chapter to this story An Elf's Love. Now, for any of you who are looking for these characters, here they are. From Blackwater Raiders is Michieru for Alliance, which is mine, and Reonu for Horde, which is mine, and Nadeshiko, Prophetes, and Raiden which aren't mine. From Ravenholdt is Emy for Alliance which is mine and Jahger for Alliance which isn't mine. For Velen is Brugamard and Opalfyre for Alliance which belong to my parents. Now to answer some reviews.

Nobody: Cool. I like him too :D

zephyrsky: Awesome idea, but he won't become a blood elf cause the male blood elves look gay and she'll like him as is. But the Alliance didn't destroy all of Silvermoon yet. The guards are strong and, with the Alliance thinning inside the city, it's hard to kill evryone in the city. They might have kids though.

Screw the capitilizing race thing. I just wanna update for ya'll, k?

Chapter 8: The Epic Battle

Michieru rushed into the fray of Night Elves with his swords. The scenery seemed to whip past him as he lost himself in the Alliance army, slicing every human, dwarf, gnome, night elf, and draenei around him, lost in his rage for Prophetes' death. First a warlock fell. Then a priest. And meanwhile he was recieving wounds of his own. Swords sliced into him and his elf's blood spilled. Arrows were protrouding from his arms and legs. Adreneline pumped in his veins, driving him to go on despite the pain his body was taking, the stress of the charge and the wounds from sword and arrows. "Come on! Is this all you've got? I expected a lot more from you guys!" Michieru yelled in blind rage.

"Our commander's... lost his mind..." The night elf warrior who uttered that statement fell to his knees and curled up into a ball fearfully. The others ignored him. In a war, you couldn't focus attention on the guy curled up until he was about to die. And Michieru was too focused on battling Alliance trying to get to him and didn't care much for the frightened Alliance warrior.

"Can we hope to beat this monster? Lord Jahger, what do we do?" a human asked. A human paladin on a white warhorse with holy armor sparkling in the sun turned towards the human to answer. But when he did answer, it sounded weary and battle-worn.

"We must. For the future of the Alliance, we must bring this city down," Jahger said.

"Sir, let me and Opalfyre take him on," Brugamard said.

"Hmmmmmmmm... it's worth a shot... I don't trust you warlocks much, but... do your best," Jahger said.

"That's fine. We're not big fans of you Paladins either," Opalfyre said and then Jahger and the rest of the army began to scatter, leaving Michieru alone to face Brugamard and Opalfyre, two human warlocks and elite demon holders. Even now their voidwalkers, which they had used since the time they had recieved them, charged for Michieru. Michieru slashed for Brugamard's, but it dodged and then counterattacked, knocking Michieru back. Michieru stood up and the two warlocks pulled out their wands and fired at him. It was a fire wand and Michieru found himself dodging fireballs as well as trying to keep far from the voidwalkers. He was far enough to shoot with his bow, so he took on the aspect of a hawk, put the hunter's mark on Opalfyre's voidwalker, and began shooting him, using serpent sting, wing clip, and aimed shot. But eventually he had to start backing up again as the voidwalker got too close and swung for Michieru. He had managed to escape that swing, but the next one sent Michieru back to the ground and a well shot fireball hit Michieru's leg after he stood up, causing him to drop to one knee.

Michieru growled. He had to continue going on. For Nadeshiko's sake. For the sake of the innocent blood elves in Silvermoon. For his pride as an Alliance... nay, a former Alliance soldier. He stood himself on both feet and dodged the voidwalker's third strike and countered it using the mongoose bite ability. The voidwalker died and Opalfyre was left petless. Michieru smiled at her, but then she smirked and quickly chanted something. He went to stop her, but she got it off and Michieru's mind went wild.

_Gotta get away! I have to get away! I don't wanna die! MOMMY! HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

With wild fear dancing in his eyes, Michieru began to run away from Opalfyre. In Murder Row, the spell wore off. "DAMNIT!" he yelled and then Brugamard and Opalfyre rounded the corner with Brugamard's voidwalker and Opalfyre's felhunter. "Oh great," Michieru said, growling. He decided to go for a new strategy. These warlocks loved to use pets so much, but the pets were useless without their casters. He decided he'd have to attack the caster directly. He put the hunter's mask on Opalfyre and shot her with his wyvern sting. She fell asleep and then he aimed for Brugamard with his three arrow combination. He only got serpent sting off and his wing clip along with his aimed shot was blocked by Brugamard's voidwalker. Opalfyre woke up screaming in pain. Michieru grinned and then aimed for her again, but then she ran up to him and grabbed him, grinning.

Michieru began to struggle in her grip, but she began to forcibly kiss him. _Shit, is she trying to rape me... Wait, that other warlock is her... ARRRRRRRRGH!_ Michieru felt life leaving his body as she kissed him. Like a sucubus, she managed to siphon his life through a kiss. When she was done, she threw him to the ground and he rolled up and slashed at her. She managed to dodge and get back over to Brugamard.

_Damn damn damn! These two warlocks are good. Very good. Better then me even it would seem. And they didn't even have to curse me yet. What do I do?_

"If you give up, we'll make the death of you and your girlfriend quick and painless," Opalfyre said.

"No! I'll never give up," Michieru said and then blowed a loud whistle. Opalfyre and Brugamard raised their eyebrows as a bear from Ashenvale appeared by him. "Meet my second pet. His name is Takeshi. He's a bear from Ashenvale... Now Takashi, you..." Michieru began, but then Brugamard used it fast. He had cursed Michieru with recklessness. Suddenly, instead of dishing out his plan, Michieru undrew his sword. "Now let's kick some ass Takeshi!" he said, then charged into the fray like a lamb to the slaughter. The felhunter ravaged at him, and were he thinking straight, he would've dodged, but the recklessness made him think himself invincible, and so he let the felhunter bite him and was surprised when it caused pain. He slashed the demon dog into pieces, but Opalfyre managed to replace his curse with another. Suddenly he was back to normal, minus the fact he felt weak. "Oh... oh god... Takeshi... Could you... take care of... the voidwalker... please?" Michieru asked, trying to keep standing. Brugamard himself rushed up and whacked Michieru with his staff, knocking the night elf into the wall of the Murder Row inn. He panted hardly, unable to pick himself up. "Is this... it?" he asked nobody.

Suddenly the Voidwalker writhed in pain and died. Brugamard looked shocked and found himself turning around. Nadeshiko stood there, her hand outstretched. She had sucessfully pulled an exorcism spell. Brugamard went to whack her, but she blocked with her shield and stabbed at him with her sword. He jumped back. "Opalfyre, you get him and I'll take the paladin," Brugamard said. Opalfyre nodded and before either could guess what was happening, two seconds after some chanting, Michieru and Nadeshiko felt devastating pain. It was if something was growing inside of them. Nadeshiko screamed and fell to the ground, writhing. Upon her sight, Michieru stood up, crying out his pain, but walking towards her still. With his sword, he parried Brugamard's attempt at charging and then stabbed him in the heart. Brugamard felt blood well up in his mouth. Opalfyre screamed as Michieru pulled the blade out. "It had to be done," Michieru said.

"I... Opalfyre, I... I love you... honey... I'm so... so... sorry... Let's meet... in the Netherworld..." Brugamard went limp. Opalfyre looked up at Michieru and then quickly assaulted him. First was Shadowburn, which caused Michieru to cry out as shadow damage was dealt to him. Then there was Immolate which took two seconds to cast, but it was worth it as Michieru was engulfed in flames. Then she followed up into a Conflagrate, causing Michieru's body to ignite even further. Michieru screamed, but then stopped screaming. Nadeshiko heard this change and crawled over to him, the pain having stopped. She touched his burnt skin. He was... cold. She felt tears coming to her eyes. How... how could it be...? Wait a damn minute! She was a Paladin. Her tears dried. She could... but first things first. She stood up, casting Holy Light on herself. She felt good as new. Opalfyre backed up. She knew it was the end. Nadeshiko charged out and decided to be merciful to the woman, cutting her head off and giving her a quick death so she could join her husband in the Netherworld. With that, she ran back to Michieru.

She began to chant. As she chanted, she remembered all the lives lost in the raid and thought she could bring her friends back. It was so easy. After ten seconds of chanting, Nadeshiko raised her hand. A holy light engulfed Michieru. His injuries healed and his heart start to beat again. He coughed and hacked, feeling life run through him once more. "Nade... Nadeshiko?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're ok," she said.

"Thank you... I must go... This war's not over yet... Nadeshiko, go to the Undercity... See if you can gather help from the Forsaken," Michieru said.

"I shall," Nadeshiko said, smiling softly.

"As for me... I will find Jahger and face off against him... then we can finish this war," Michieru said.

"Michieru, before we part, I... I want to sat something," Nadeshiko said.

"Yes Nade?" Michieru asked, smiling and causing her to blush.

"Well I... I don't know how to put this... I... I..." She found no words to express her feelings. She decided to show it by actions. She leaned in softly and planted her lips onto Michieru's lips. Michieru's eyes did not move wide or narrow. Eventually he began to kiss her back and when they parted, they both felt at ease.

"I love you too Nadeshiko... I won't die... I promise," Michieru said. With this, Nadeshiko smiled and ran off to the portal to Undercity. Michieru smiled, watching her go, then turned and ran to the Bazarr area.

End Chapter.

The reason I called this the epic battle was because it was me and later my girlfriend vs my mom and dad. LOL! Please review. I wanna see what you all think of this new turn of events and now you know who the Alliance leader is. Oh, and if you tell Jahger, mail him, don't whisper him, and tell him it's just a story written by Izzac.


	9. The Forsaken

Author's Note: I'm back! Nadeshiko's on her way to take to Sylvanas. Here are some review answers.

un--kurama: Not even close believe it or not. It's a big raid group, how do you think they got so far?

zephyrsky: My parents have their Felsteeds, but not their Felguards in real life. This is fiction, the characters... well some of the characters... are a lot weaker then they seem. And I can view my parents still using their Voidwalkers even when they're level 70. But most of the characters are level 70 for story purposes. And as for Undercity being closer, they set up a portal system so undead can teleport to Silvermoon and blood elves can teleport to Undercity and so on and so forth for other races

nobody: They will be, don't worry.

Ector: Thank you

Chapter 9: The Forsaken

When she reached the Translocating Orb, Nadeshiko began to channel the arcane energies until she felt herself warping through space. When she came to, she was in a dark, forboding place. She had been here many times before, but the sight of it still gave her shivers. She walked out of the room with the Translocating Orb there and found herself in a castle courtyard with a moat seperating a hallway. Nadeshiko crossed the bridge and went into the hallway. Destroyed figures of the city once known as Lordaeron met her and she eventually found herself in the Throne Room, where King Terenus sat before Arthas put him to the sword. Now it's single pillar of light shone down upon a spot like a ray of hope for all Forsaken that entered the Ruins. She made her way to the back of the room where a casket was. She never bothered to ask who the casket was for, but Nadeshiko ignored it as she made her way through another passage. Two blue-skinned Abominations, large creatures made by Necromancers with parts mixed up in the wrong order, were standing guard. While mixed up, the Abominations could kick your ass if you were an enemy to the Undercity. What they were guarding was an elevator, which came up. Nadeshiko entered and then it plummetted down to the darkness below.

She reached her stop and stepped off. A putrid air surrounded her as she stepped out into the Undercity. It was like something out of a horror movie. A building decorated with skulls stood in the middle with banshees inside. That was the bank and the area she was in now was known as the Trade District. She'd need to pass through the Apothecarium to reach the Royal Quarters where Sylvanas Windrunner and her dreadlord ally Varimathras stood. Nadeshiko gulped and began walking down the stairs. Orcs, trolls, tauren, Forsaken, and blood elves passed her by and she attempted to make it to her destination. As she entered the areas of the canal, she saw the green water up close. It had a putrid smell to it and she coughed wildly, trying to block it out. She turned and began to walk around.

Entering the Apothecarium, she was greeted by screaming. There were Lordaeron citizens that were still alive and being tortured and studied on by the Forsaken. It used to make Nadeshiko's stomach lurch and the first time she had seen it, she had vomited, but she was used to it now. She went to go into the Royal Quarters, but two Deathknell Guards blocked her way. "Hey, what gives?" Nadeshiko asked,

"Do you seek an appointment with Lady Sylvanas?" the male Deathknell guard asked.

"That I do. This is urgent!" Nadeshiko said.

"Wait right here," the female Deathknell guard said and went to the back, leaving the male to stand in Nadeshiko's way. She growled, waiting for what seemed like hours. What if Michieru was dead when she got back and his body missing? What if Silvermoon was laid to seige? Finally the guard came back. "Lady Sylvanas will see you," she said and the two guards parted, allowing Nadeshiko access.

With thanks in her eyes, Nadeshiko walked through the corrider. Through every doorway, she encountered other Deathknell guards who just watched as she passed. Each soldier had his or her own history and has died to the Alliance or the Burning Legion... even to the natural monsters of Azeroth. Once then, they were raised as Warriors of the Forskane or Warriors of the Scourge. And the Forsaken allowed you to be free whereas the Scourge involves loyalty and dedication to Arthas, the new Lich King. That was a price Nadeshiko would not take if she were raised. She would fight for Sylvanis if she were changed into an undead creature.

She finally appeared in the Royal Throne Room itsself. Emissaries from wars stood with Deathknell guards by the wall which circled back to the entrance. Two banshees were on the side in the center and by one were two blood elves, emissaries from Silvermoon. In the middle were the leaders of the Undercity themselves. Sylvanas Windrunner, with her pale skin, black garments, and obsidian eyes, and Varimathras, with his red demon wings and his multi-colored demonic skin, mostly red, but white as well. Sylvanas looked at Nadeshiko for a moment, then spoke, her voice full of dismay, a natural tone for her undead form. "You say it is urgent? What buisness do you have with the Forsaken?" she asked.

"Please Lady Sylvanas... The Alliance have seiged Silvermoon. They've killed most of the guards and many of the citizens... We need your help to take Silvermoon back from Jahger and his forces," Nadeshiko said. The two blood elf emissaries looked like they could've died. Sylvanis looked at Nadeshiko, frowned, then spoke again.

"My troops of the Forsaken may be immortal, but they are not invincible. I cannot afford to waste any lives by attempting to save Silvermoon... I am sorry," Sylvanas said.

"But Lady Sylvanas..." Nadeshiko began.

"Be silent. Lady Sylvanas has spoken. It is decided," Varimathras said. His tone was strict and his voice was booming loud, a voice that would've caused to break down into sobs. In sadness, Nadeshiko turned, her head hanging, but then she looked up. She stared ahead for a while, then her face turned into a snarl and she turned to face Sylvanas.

"Are you the same Sylvanas who put her life on the line for Quel Thalas? Are you the same Sylvanas who fought valiantly to protect the Sunwell? You put everything on the life fighting Arthas, and while you may have lost then, you have nothing to lose now. You've already lost your life, so why not prove your worth in battle again and make amends for the Sunwell?!" Nadeshiko growled. Enraged by her defiance, Varimathras aimed to strike Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko closed her eyes, awaiting the blow.

"Halt!" Sylvanas called and Varimathras stopped. Sylvanas walked down towards Nadeshiko. She gulped. Has she ticked Sylvanas off? Was she as good as dead? Sylvanas stared into Nadeshiko's eyes. She could see no emotion in those black pools. "You... you only know what you've read in the history books... If you had been there, you would've known how terrible it was, how many high elves were slaughtered and changed into the enemy at our very eyes... how I used to work for that low-down Death Knight for a good deal of my undeath... But you don't know it. You haven't experienced it, so don't ever bring it up in front of me again."

Nadeshiko said nothing, merely nodding. With that, Sylvanas drew back, then walked over to Varimathras. "Get the Soldiers ready. Our allies of Silvermoon need help. I want all Forsaken Warriors ready to port immediately," she said. Varimathras nodded and went off.

"Thank you Lady Sylvanas," Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"It's ok. You remind me a lot about myself while I was alive. So determined, so stubborn... so ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for your homeland. Well... we shall show the Alliance what we are made up... I will get my bow. You go back to Silvermoon and ressurect any dead blood elves there... Good luck Paladin," Sylvanas said.

"And you too Lady Sylvanas," Nadeshiko said before turning and running down the hall, heading back for the Translocating Orb.

End Chapter

Wow, Varimathras has a temper and Sylvanas is nicer then she seems. What next? Review please.


	10. End of the Line

Author's Note: Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for... The Last Chapter to An Elf's Love is here! Due to increased excitedness, and the last time I attempted this, my PC got shut off on me before I could save, no reviews will be answered.

Chapter 10: End of the Line

Michieru walked along the road, heading from Murder Row to the Bazarr. There were so many corpses. Men, women, and children lay strewn, Blood Elf children laying strewn amonst the Alliance and Horde men and women that had been fighting in the war for Silvermoon. And yet it seemed hopeless... The city was taken over... but Michieru refused to give up. It was why he had sent Nadeshiko to Undercity... Once she got backup, she could ressurect the other Horde warriors in peace while the Forsaken protected her. Right now, however, Michieru had his own problem to deal with. Walking towards the bank, he stepped on some Alliance corpses, taking care not to step on any of the Horde corpses. At the bank, he saw Jahger and the other Alliance men killing the bank owners and raiding the vaults. "Stop there!" Michieru said and they turned to face him, then laughed, save for Jahger.

"Yer on yer own now traitor. Don' make this any harder on yaself," a dwarf said.

"I... I've finally realized... Both sides have their own faults and likes... You take Horde as slaves for your own sick, twisted pleasure... The Horde takes no prisoners and honorably burns the warriors they kill... The Alliance is more evil then the Horde and Lady Tyrande has failed to see it... so... I stand here before you a traitor... and I stand before them a hero," Michieru said.

The dwarf laughed along with the other warriors of the Alliance once more, save for Jahger. Jahger just stared at Michieru with dark eyes that showed confusion and unknowing. Finally Jahger raised his hand in a quick gesture that silenced all of the warriors that had been previously laughing.

"Why... Why do you feel this way? You... a proud Night Elf of Darnassus... betraying your own queen and the alliance of her people to the Alliance," Jahger said.

"There is only one reason I have chosen this path... I was trying to be a true warrior of the Alliance by helping someone in need, even though it was an enemy... It led to me learning the truth... And now I see the true path to light and justice... And Elune would forgive me for doing this... Because I know Elune would not want our people allied with races as sick as yours," Michieru said.

The humans began in an outrage, but Jahger raised his hand again and silenced them.

"I will not deny the evils my people have comitted, nor would I deny the evils of the Alliance. But I will also not deny the evils of the Horde... Every side has its evils Michieru, and the Horde's evils have been far greater then the Alliance's, so I ask you now... why would you join these savages?" Jahger asked.

"They are not savages... They are as civilized as any human, gnome, dwarf, night elf, or draenei, if not more... And I've never found love on the side of the Alliance... I've found the truth in the lands of these 'savages' and... I've also found the love of my life. And I would not give that up for anything. Not all the gold in the world nor for all the power available," Michieru said.

"So your mind is made up then," Jahger said, sighing. "I'm sorry it has to come down to this, but as an enemy to the Horde, I must bring you down Michieru."

"Well I won't be sorry when I take you down and avenge the deaths of the people you killed," Michieru said.

With that, the battle began and Jahger jumped off his horse, holding his two-handed sword out. Michieru swung around, slicing out with his two swords. Jahger instantly parried the attack. His Devotion of Aura was up and he has given himself and his party a Greater Blessing of Might. Michieru, going into melee mode for now, had his Aspect of the Monkey on. His bear charged out, killing the dwarf who had jumped out for Michieru. Jahger unleashed his Seal of Command and shot out at Michieru, swinging upward, knocking the night elf into the air. A blast of holy energy hit him as well, causing more damage, though he was not undead. Michieru landed on his feet and slid back before pulling out his bow, taking on the Aspect of a Hawk, and firing a Wyvern Sting. A draenei stepped in the way and fell, never to get up again.

"You talk of us killing the Horde a bad thing, yet here you stand, killing the Alliance now," Jahger said.

"That I do," Michieru said.

The battle continued. Michieru fired an Arcane Shot. A gnome warlock countered the arrow by hitting it with a Shadow Bolt, but then Takeshi ran up and bit the gnome, tearing his head off. Michieru charged, taking the Aspect of a Monkey once more. Jahger released his Seal of Command once more and the two clashed blades, Michieru's blade resonating sparks against Jahger's, and the two jumped back before Jahger spun around to hit Michieru and Michieru used Raptor Strike, ducking under and slicing across Jahger's chest. Jahger stepped back from the strike a bit, then jumped forward again in a cleaving strike. Michieru brought both of his swords up and blocked the blow, then Jahger spun and turned it into a middle slash which sent Michieru reeling as his chest was sliced open. He picked himself back up, then felt a Fireball hit him and flew back. Jahger turned.

"Please. This should be a one on one fight. Take care of the bear," he said.

The mage nodded, but the bear had reached him and rended into his stomach. Blood was staining the streets of Silvermoon. Michieru came back up and flipped back, pulling out his bow, once again taking the Aspect of a Hawk, and hit Jahger with a Viper Sting.

"Bullseye!" Michieru said.

Jahger felt the magic that fueled his spells draining and he lunged, slashing at Michieru's midsection. Michieru jumped back, then attacked Jahger again. Jahger found the sword clang against his helmet. He knew he would lose if he didn't do anything, so the minute Michieru threw another slash, he used Divine Protection and a bubble of holy light surrounded him, sending Michieru's blade clanging off. With that, Jahger healed himself.

"See? You can't hope to win," Jahger said.

"Coward!" Michieru cried.

Jahger came out of the bubble fresh and ready to fight once more. Michieru panted. He was wounded badly and, if he didn't take Jahger down soon, it would be all over for him. Michieru jumped out and clanged his blade against Jahger's and Jahger was able to easily push him away before slashing him into the air.

"This... this can't be it..." Michieru said.

Michieru flipped back and landed on his feet.

"I won't let you win... I can't let you win," he said.

"You cannot win... That is the point... This one on one battle is over," Jahger said.

The Alliance cheered, then swarmed for Michieru. Michieru closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, ready for death. Then there were screams and he opened his eyes. Undead warriors were clanging swords with Alliance warriors. Mages and Warlocks held back, shooting spells at Alliance magic-users. Rogues fought, swinging their swords and thrusting their daggers faster then you could blink an eye. Michieru felt his own wounds heal as an undead priest healed him. And then there were Blood Elves which came in, Hunters and Paladins joining the fight. And Nadeshiko found her way to Michieru's side along with Reonu and Raiden.

"So... we too late for the party?" Reonu asked.

"You made it just in time," Michieru said.

"It took me a while, but I talked Sylvanas into helping us," Nadeshiko said.

"Guess I was wrong about you... Michieru... You're a pretty good guy. And tough too, taking on this whole group by yourself," Reonu said.

"In either case, let's finish this," Michieru said, then turned to face Jahger.

"The Light will preveil!" he cried.

"This will be the end for you," Michieru said.

The two warriors clashed blades again. Michieru used Raptor Strike and there was a strong power that resonated as he and Jahger clashed blades. Michieru flipped back as Jahger slashed again and landed gracefully on Jahger's sword, then cut the human's face before flipping off. He cried out in pain, holding his eyes, then Michieru spun around and slashed his chest open. An Alliance priest tried to heal him, but Reonu gouged her eyes, then flung her to the ground, held her by the throat, and stabbed her in the heart and the face. A warrior that came to Jahger's aid found Nadeshiko and Raiden in his path. Raiden knocked the warrior into the air with the blunt end of his sword and Nadeshiko held the sword point up, causing the warrior to be piked on her blade. Blood spewed everywhere, staining Michieru's armor and Jahger's armor. Michieru felt the fury in his body take over and he charged out. Jahger felt the same thing and he too charged out. Jahger clashed blades with Michieru over and over again. Reonu rolled to the side and jumped on the head of a mage that aimed a spell for Michieru, then cut his head off. Nadeshiko intercepted a druid in tiger form by sending the blade through it's heart. Raiden made short work of a Draenei Shaman that was aiming to place a totem to help Jahger by slicing both in half. Michieru and Jahger continued to fight until Jahger noticed all his allies were dead and he was alone.

"Now we end this," Michieru said.

Jahger jumped back and put his bubble up, aiming to heal himself, but the attacks of all the undead, blood elves, Nadeshiko, Reonu, Raiden, and Michieru broke the shield and Michieru managed to put his blade into Jahger's heart, causing the Paladin to fall back and hit the ground, choking up blood.

"Y... You... You..." Jahger said.

"I was wrong about what I said before... I am sorry it ended this way Jahger... And I'm sure you will go on into the light," Michieru said.

"Don't say that," Reonu said.

"Reonu, there is still a bond between me and Jahger... A bond that had been broken the minute I fell in love with Nadeshiko... But now I understand that it has been there this entire time," Michieru said.

"So..." Raiden said.

"I will not rejoin the Alliance... But I can't stay this form," Michieru said.

"You... would... become..." Jahger said.

"That's right... A high elf was once a night elf until you gave into the arcane magics... A blood elf was once a high elf until you gave into the demonic energies of Illadan," Michieru said.

"I get it now!" Reonu said, grinning. "You're going to change yourself into one of us!"

"No!" Nadeshiko said.

"Eh?!" Raiden, Reonu, and Michieru said.

"I mean... I didn't fall in love with you just to have you change Michieru... I fell in love with you now... I... I don't want you to change," Nadeshiko said.

"... I understand," Michieru said.

"Hey, you're still one of us either way it goes," Reonu said.

Michieru nodded, then turned to face Jahger. The Paladin gave a last breath, then died. Michieru noticed all the cleaning up they'd have to do and sighed. It was going to be a pain in the ass, he was certain of that.

"Well... guess we'd better clean up," Reonu said.

(Nine months later.)

Michieru had become a true warrior of Silvermoon, despite the fact he was a Night Elf. He and Nadeshiko had gotten married and had four lovely kids. One was a Night Elf and, despite Nadeshiko's and Michieru's protests, was sent off to Darnassus to live with her own people. Michieru had went out on a mission and was found dead. Nadeshiko attempted to ressurect him, but had failed. A funeral was held that day for Michieru and everyone who had remembered him had came, every blood elf, every undead, and even orcs, tauren, and trolls that had never heard of him. Thrall, Vol'Jin, Cairne, and Sylvanas themselves had come to the funeral.

"I can't believe... he died... It seems so unlikely," Reonu said, feeling tears fall down his face.

"He was an honorable warrior of the Horde until the very end," Thrall said.

"Dey ain't got many night elves like Michieru, but those dat are out dere should remember dis brave hunter," Vol'Jin said.

"How's Nadeshiko taking it?" Raiden asked.

Prophetes, who's body had turned up after the war, pointed to Nadeshiko who was being comforted by several of her dearest friends.

"That's pretty bad," Reonu said.

"May his goddess have forgiven him and given him place in their Paradise," Cairne said.

"Why did you come here anyway Lady Sylvanas?" Reonu asked.

"That girl, Nadeshiko, was in pain. I came because I thought it would help her," Sylvanas said.

"You... thinking of others?" Raiden asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Sylvanas snarled.

"Don't Raiden... I think you'd like to live," Reonu said.

"Everyon has their days of softness Raiden," Prophetes said.

"So... this is it then... A brave hunter of Silvermoon has lost his life this day... May his goddess grant him peace," the grand magister said.

"The Horde has never had many Alliance warriors... and it has never had such a brave soul like Michieru," Thrall said, saluting the tombstone.

"You be in a better place now mon. Enjoy yaself dere," Vol'Jin said.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused before... You were a good warrior," Reonu said.

"May you forever remain intertwined with nature Michieru," Cairne said.

"I promise I will not raise your body as a warrior of my Forsaken army. That's the best I can do for you," Sylvanas said.

Nadeshiko looked up at the tombstone. She had hardly been with him and he had already passed away. But he had been the best thing that had ever happened to her, no matter how many crushes she had had before, and she walked up to the tombstone.

"Goodbye... Michieru," Nadeshiko said, then dropped a flower onto his grave.

(End Chapter)

Well it was pretty much spoiled for you if you read Elenor's Cry. Yes, it all ends with Michieru's death. How tragic, how mean of me, but this wasn't my story, this was Nadeshiko's idea and I could only do it with her permission, and she gets on a lot 0.0 In either case, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
